lakeviewcabinfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor
EleanorFile:Hypnohustler1.jpg is the main antagonist of Lakeview Cabin, Lakeview Cabin III and Lakeview Cabin VI, as well as a non-playable character in Lakeview Cabin V. She is the wife of Red. Biography Background Eleanor's origins are unclear, as her grave and portrait appear in Lakeview Mansion, suggesting that she may be a distant relative of Red's as well as his wife. Eleanor and Red enter a relationship sometime in 1957 during their time at Camp Lakeview. After marrying Red and having two kids, Eleanor becomes pregnant once again. This time, however, she mysteriously dies before she can give birth. It is possible (and implied) that Eleanor was killed and dumped in the lake by Red. ''Lakeview Cabin Eventually, however, she comes back from the dead. Emerging from her watery grave, Eleanor tries to kill her husband. After Red succeeds in killing her by luring her into an open bear trap and then hacking her body repeatedly with an axe, Eleanor finally gives birth to her last child, who bursts from her remains and attacks Red. Lakeview Cabin III After Red and Babyface are both killed, Eleanor appears on the east dock of Camp Lakeview and begins singing. She is shown to be as violent and vengeful as ever. Despite initially appearing as a fair-headed pregnant woman in a white dress, Eleanor becomes a rotting black-haired monster when she is approached by one of the counselors. When Eleanor is wounded by the counselor who sneaks up behind her, she starts crawling weakly towards the lake, and the counselor decides whether to let her return to the watery depths or finish her off. In the new timeline, the counselors may trap her in a magic box found in one of the cabins. Lakeview Cabin IV Eleanor does not physically appear, but her portrait is shown in the mansion, as well as a grave marked "E". Lakeview Cabin V When the magic box from the Underside is sent to Camp Lakeview of the past, the counselors in ''Lakeview Cabin III can trap Eleanor in it. The teenagers can then retrieve the box from the Underside and give it to the crying child. Eleanor is freed from the box, mother and son are reunited, and they vanish together in a beam of light. ''Lakeview Cabin VI Eleanor appears as an apparition around the space station, vanishing shortly afterwards. When one or more of the aliens are destroyed, including the one in the cabin, Eleanor shows up at the evacuation sector in a more physical form. She initially looks like her normal self but becomes more alien when she gets close to one of the janitors, and attacks. Eleanor will pursue the janitors around the space station, teleporting to wherever they are. If the space station is evacuated before the alien threat is destroyed, Eleanor and the offsprings follow the survivors to the refugee center, and mankind will be doomed. When a rocket is launched at her and explodes, she is reduced to a large puddle of blood, but only temporarily. Eleanor rises in a terrifyingly alien form, stronger than ever, activating the self-destruct countdown. She will only explode after being hit by explosives three times. Lakeview Valley Although she does not appear, Eleanor is mentioned by Red and the Witch. Red reveals that Eleanor is not truly his wife, although he is "bound" to her somehow due to the involvement of the Lake Gods. Trivia *In the epilogue, which is believed to be the "true story" that the movies are based on, Red murders his wife and dumps her body in the lake. It can be assumed that Red killed Eleanor in the "movie" continuity as well. *Her monster form at the space station seems to be a combination of the alien from ''The Thing, and the Alien Queen from the Alien franchise. *Some players refer to her as the "siren", as she is a woman who sings beside the lake. Gallery eleanor_beckoning.jpg Wifee.jpg wife.jpg eleanor_monster.jpg E_portrait.jpg E_grave.jpg boxing_e.jpg Ending A.jpg wife_space.jpg eleanor_alien.jpg eleanor_ending.jpg wifemonster.jpg See Also *Magic Box *Eleanor (Epilogue) References Category:Characters Category:Lakeview Cabin Category:Lakeview Cabin III Category:Lakeview Cabin V Category:Lakeview Cabin VI Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Female